


The Lost Potter

by riadm_rjlfgw



Series: The lies of Rose Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Elemental - Freeform, FredWeasleyLovestory, Hogwarts, Loveandwar, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riadm_rjlfgw/pseuds/riadm_rjlfgw
Summary: Rose Lillian Lightbourn always knew she was adopted. She remembered the bright green light when she was only three years old, she remembered a red haired woman fall lifeless to the ground. She remembered a baby crying on the crib. She remembered a tall man with jet black messy hair begging her to hide in the air ducts. She remembered another man pulling her out of the ducts and over to her now adoptive parents.She knew she wasn't a normal girl. Her adoptive parents made her pay for being what she was, until her eleventh birthday. What would happen when she gets her Hogwarts letter? What would happen when she meets two red-haired mischief makers?And two years later when famous Harry Potter arrives at Hogwarts, what would happen when she recognizes those bright green eyes?
Relationships: Adrian Pucey & Rose Potter, Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Cedric Diggory & Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Lee Jordan & George Weasley, Rose Potter & Fred Weasley, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin
Series: The lies of Rose Potter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216700
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Smut, Blood, Self-harm, Child-abuse, Cursing.

The Lightbourns were by far one of the most normal family you would ever meet. With only one daughter, the Lightbourns could pass under your radar with ease. If you asked their neighbours they would tell you that the Lightbourn family mostly kept to themselves and the girl only left the house once a week on Sundays.

Rose Lightbourn was a ten year old girl with dark red hair and shiny green eyes. She was the only child of Marisse and Robert Lightbourn, and lived in a small village in the nowheres of England called Edale. Her house was number 4 on Main street. Her house was a small two story cottage with three bedrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, and a TV room. Rose didn't have any friends, how could she? If she spended day and night in her bedroom locked up and reading plenty of books. Her mother had homeschooled her since she was three years old and allowed her to go to the sunflower field each sunday if she was successful with her lessons during the week.

Little Rose didn't know why her parents wouldn't just send her to a normal school with other children in it. She didn't know why whenever she would leave the house, the family across hers would stare at her wide-eyed. She didn't know all her questions were soon to be answered the morning of her eleventh birthday when a tall women would appear in her doorstep and tell her she was a witch.


	2. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rose Lightbourn receives an interesting letter.

In the summer morning of her eleventh birthday, Rose woke up with the feeling that it was going to be a good day. She quickly got out of bed and sprinted to the bathroom to get ready. She was wearing a light blue jumper and a pair of jeans, her long auburn hair was tied up in a pretty and simple braid with a grey ribbon. 

She ran down the stairs and jumped the last step. Quickly the girl greeted her parents who were both already in the kitchen getting breakfast ready.

"Morning, mother."

"Good morning, happy birthday." her mother replied while holding a red box with a black ribbon on it. Rose took the box and opened to found a notebook with the words 'write' carved in the front cover. She thanked her mother and went to say hello to her father.

"Hello father."

"Lilian, happy birthday." he said. Her father prefered to call her by her middle name, and her mother enjoyed her first name. 

"Go fetch the post will you, daughter?" her father asked.

Rose only nodded and went to fetch the post. There were about five different letters but before she could get ahold of any of them there was a knock in the door. 

Opening the door you could see a tall women dressed in funny dark robes and a tight bun on top of her head. She was holding a piece of parchment to her face so little Rose couldn't see her stern face. 

"Is this the Lightbourn resident?" The woman asked in a hard tone.

"Yes it is, can I help you?" Rose asked the woman politely.

"I am looking for Rose Lightbourn, I have something to give her." The woman continued to hold the piece of paper to her face.

"That would be me, but I think you have the wrong person." Rose told the woman since she was sure she hadn't seen her before. The women put down the piece of parchment to look at the little girl and the second she laid her eyes on her she shrieked loudly. That made Rose jump a little.

"LILY?" The woman questioned with fear in her voice. The woman's reaction called the girl's parents attention and they were now standing beside little Rose, eyeing the woman sceptical. 

"Excuse me, can we help you ma'am?" Rose's mother asked.

"Yes, sorry. I am looking for Miss. Rose Lightbourn, I believe I have a letter for her. May I come in?"

"Certainly, you may." Replied Rose's father. The woman entered the house and went straight to the TV room that could also be used as a simple sitting area. They all followed her and sat down.

"I have not introduced myself yet," the woman spoke "my name is Minerva Mcgonagall. I am a professor in Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry-"

She began to explain all about the wizarding world and about how some muggles have kids who posses certain gifts such as magic. Mcgonagall also explained that muggles were non-magical people and their offspring that contained magic were known as muggle-borns. She explained how in the first of September, Rose was to board the train that would take her to the school. Rose certainly thought this was a lot to take in but her parents seemed to know everything the professor was telling her. Mcgonagall handed Rose her letter and vanished in thin air.

Rose was still shocked when they began to have breakfast nobody spoke a word while she was trying to process what was going on. She was done with her breakfast but stayed glued to her chair until her father said something that made you jump of joy. 

"Better hurry Lilian, if you want to buy those books today." He said. Rose stared at him wide-eyed she could not believe she was actually going. She thought her parents would dismiss the idea of sending their only daughter to a boarding school at only eleven years old. Not only that but a magic school.

"Rose" It was her mother's turn to speak now "you do want to go don't you?"

"YES!" Rose squealed with excitement. She sprinted up the stairs to brush her teeth jumping up and down with excitement.


	3. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rose meets an interesting family.

Rose couldn't believe it, she was in the middle of London. Mcgonagall had asked Rose to meet her outside of a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. Right now the small family stood outside of the pub waiting for the professor to come along and guide her to Diagon Alley. 

"Hello" said Mcgonagall from behind Rose. "Come along, Rose dear, in the pub." 

Rose did as told and so did her parents. They walked to the end of the pub and the professor tapped a piece of wood on the bricks of a wall and it sprung open. Her jaw went slightly open at the beautiful sight. She could see so many people all dressed in funny looking robes, and rows of stores ahead of her. Mcgonagall began to explain some things to Rose's parents but she wasn't paying attention she began to slowly drift away from her parents and into the crowd of people.

Rose's POV:

The whole place was beautiful and big. There were tons of stores and I wanted to admire them all. I could hear mum and Mcgonagall talking but I wanted to see the stores so I began to wonder. Everything was so mesmerizing that I only noticed were I was going when I walked into something, or more like someone.

"I am so sorry!" I quickly apologized as I saw the person in front of me. He looks to be around my age with flaming red hair and soft brown eyes in which you could see a hint of mischief. His face was also covered with freckles and he was slightly taller than me.

"Don't apologize I should look out to where I am going." The young boy said while smiling. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah fine, you?" I asked the boy.

"I'm alright. I'm Fred by the way, Fred Weasley." The boy said while holding out his hand for me to shake it.

"I'm Rose Lightbourn. Nice to meet you." I said while shaking his hand. 

"FREDERICK WEASLEY" the voice of a woman could be heard from behind me. "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT WONDERING AROUND DIAGON ALLEY ON YOUR OWN? WHAT IF YOU GET LOST?"

I turned around to look at the woman and could see that she too had bright red hair. She was a short plump with rosy cheeks. I looked over at Fred to see him smiling sheepishly at the woman in front of me. Behind the woman tagged along four more boys with bright red hair and one little girl who could not be more than eight years old. The woman then looked between me and Fred as if looking for an explanation as to why I was there.

"Mum," said Fred "This is Rose, I just bumped into her. I was asking whether she was alright."

The woman now turned to me. "Oh well, hello I am Molly Weasley what are you doing here all alone, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked me.

"Oh well, I was with my parents but I can't seem to find them at the moment." I answered now worrying at the fact that I was completely lost.

"Don't worry dear, we will help you find your family right away." Mrs. Weasley said in a motherly kind tone.

"Children introduce yourselves don't be disrespectful." She called to her children.

"Right" said the boy who seemed to be the eldest "I am Charlie, this is Percy," he pointed to the boy beside him who looked to be a few years younger than Charlie "that is George" Charlie continued as he signaled to a boy that looked exactly like Fred standing beside a little girl. "Those are Ginny and Ron." He pointed to the other two kids who were standing there clutching their mother's hand.

"Nice to meet you I'm Rose." I told Charlie who just shaked my hand while everyone else just smiled at me. Mrs. Weasley was currently talking to another wizard who just kept glancing my way every few minutes so I just stood there while i heard chatter enroll around me.

"Rose dear, i have alerted the Aurors that you are missing but meanwhile you will stay with me and the boy is that okay?" Mrs. Weasley asked. I just nodded my head and began to follow her as she entered a book shop. 

"So Rose," began Fred "Is it your first year in Hogwarts?"

"Yes. Yours?" I asked looking to both Fred and George.

"Yup, and I can't wait!" He said with a look of pure excitement in his face. I just laughed as he continued to joke around. 

Since the twins where buying their books I got my list out and bought mine too. Hours passed and I still had no idea where my parents were at, but I couldn't care less when I was having so much fun with the Weasleys that I had almost all i needed except my robes and wand. Mrs. Weasley began to grow anxious as the sun began to set. I kept telling her it was okay and that I could find my way to my mum and dad but she was having none of it. Eventually Charlie told his mum to head back home with everyone and that he was going to help me find my parents. She agreed to this and bidded me goodbye.

As Charlie and I began to walk around Diagon Alley I began to grow more worried at the minute.

"Hey" Charlie told me "It's okay, if we don't find your family soon I'll take you back home with me and we can owl your family from there in the morning. That sound good huh?" he was now cruchting on one knee so that he was at my level. I didn't even noticed a tear slip my eye until Charlie brought his hand to my cheek to wipe it of and gave me a reassuring smile. I tried to smile but instead I flung my arms around Charlie and cried unto his shoulder while he hugged me. We stayed like that for a couple minutes until I heard my mother's voice.

"ROSE" Mother yelled. I released Charlie and ran towards her wrapping my arms around her torso, my mother stiffened at the affection.

"Who? Who are you?" Mother asked Charlie but I answered.

"Mum this is Charlie he was helping me find my way back, his family watched over me through the day but we couldn't find you so Charlie told his mum that he was going to help me while she went home with the rest of her children." I finished off.

"Well thank you Mr. Weasley for your kindness, and thank Molly from our part." Mcgonagall was now on Mother's right side and Father on her left.

"Thank you Charlie. See ya." I told Charlie while I held onto my mother's hand.

"Don't worry about it, Rosie. See ya in the platform." With that Charlie turned around and walked over to a shop. Mum began to swoon over me in the middle of Diagon Alley until Father told her that I was alright and that we would talk about everything once we got home. We came back the next day, in order to buy my wand and robes. Mother didn't let go of my hand.


	4. September

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which she makes friends for life

After her accident at Diagon Alley Rose had to promise her mum to hold on to her hand while they made their way to King Cross Station. While her mum was very thankful that Charlie had taken care of her, Rose's dad had asked her questions nonstop about all the Weasleys since they were all boys minus Ginny.

On September 1, Rose woke up very early. She put on a red blouse with a pair of white trousers and a little black jacket. She styled her red hair in two fish braids and tied them with red ribbons. Rose was bouncing on her feet when she waited near the car for her parents who were taking forever to get ready. Both her parents had gotten in the car and within one hour and a half they were back in London.

"Rose?" Her mum called her from the front seat. "If you do not want to go you do not have to, Rosie."

"But I do want to," Rose insisted to her mother "mum don't you understand these people are like me."

"Yes dear, we know that but, you've never even gone to a proper school let alone a boarding school for magical kids." Her mother tried to argue.

"Mother, Fred and George told me that they never went to a 'proper school' as you call it. Mrs. Weasley homeschooled all her kids and they are doing great in Hogwarts. Also Charlie-"

Rose was not able to continue her defence since her father was now swearing rather loudly at the mention of Charlie.

"FRED THIS. GEORGE THAT. CHARLIE THIS. ALL THE BLOODY TIME THAT IS ALL SHE DOES. TALK ABOUT THOSE BLOODY BOYS AS IF SHE'D KNOWN THEM FOR YEARS. WHAT IS SHE GONNA DO HUH? MARRY THEM? I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN WATCH MY DAUGHTER AGAIN WITH ONE OF THOSE RED-HEADED CREEPS!" Her father exclaimed, directing all his words to her mother.

"Robert calmed down-" Rose's mother tried but it was to late.

ROSE'S POV

"Mum, Fred and George told me that they never went to a 'proper school' as you call it. Mrs. Weasley homeschooled all her kids and they are doing great in Hogwarts. Also Charlie-"

My words were suddenly cut short by father, as he swore under his breath. I thought about continuing what I was saying when he snapped.

"FRED THIS. GEORGE THAT. CHARLIE THIS. ALL THE BLOODY TIME THAT IS ALL SHE DOES. TALK ABOUT THOSE BLOODY BOYS AS IF SHE'D KNOWN THEM FOR YEARS. WHAT IS SHE GONNA DO HUH? MARRY THEM? I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN WATCH MY DAUGHTER AGAIN WITH ONE OF THOSE RED-HEADED CREEPS!" He yelled, directing everything he said to mum.

I had to listen to dad rant about the Weasleys at every mention of them. But what he said really touched a nerve. How dare he call the Weasleys creeps when they were by far the nicest people I had ever met. Mum was trying to calm down dad but I was not going to let it go that fast. He would have a taste of his own medicine.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK ILL OF THEM!" Now it was my turn to yell. "THEY ARE THE NICEST PEOPLE I HAVE EVER MET. YOU KNOW WHAT? I WILL! I WILL MARRY ONE OF THEM SO YOU BETTER PREPARE TO SQUIRM INSIDE YOUR GRAVE WHEN YOU SEE US TOGETHER!" I finished. I didn't even know why I had said all those things. Of course I was not going to marry one of them I didn't even know them but my regret was cut short as my dad yelled again.

"ROSE LILLIAN LIGHTBOURN, YOU WILL NOT DEFY MY AUTHORITY. IF I EVER SEE YOU WITH ONE OF THOSE RUDDY BOYS I WILL BRING YOUR ARSE STRAIGHT HOME, AND YOU WILL ROT IN YOUR BEDROOM UNTIL I DIE! AM I CLEAR, GIRL?!"

I didn't know were my nerve came from but as I glanced to my right I saw King Cross Station. I quickly grabbed a hold of my trunk and opened the car door. I climbed down the car and ran as fast as I could with my trunk on my left hand and my right hand wiping away my tears. I could still hear mum and dad's screams but they were becoming smaller and smaller at the second. I couldn't find platform 9 3/4 anywhere. As I was beginning to lose hope I heard the voice of a woman I recognized as non other than Molly Weasley.

"Come now you lot, we are late. Hurry up now everyone." I could hear Mrs. Weasley call her children from the other side of the platform. I sprinted as fast as I could over to the Weasleys until I finally was at their earshot. Since Percy was the closest to me, I called for him.

"PERCY, HEY PERCY!" I called and he looked over. He had a look of mild surprise on his face so he stopped his cart and waited for me to catch on.

"Rose? What are you doing here? Alone might I add." He asked now looking around to see if I was with someone else.

"My parents dropped me off at the station but I don't know how to get to the platform." I lied. I really didn't want to tell him what happened with my parents and why I was alone.

"Oh... Well don't worry, we can help you with that. Come along." he said as he pulled my trunk over his cart and carried it for me.

"Percy what is taking so lon-" Mrs. Weasley started but was cut short when she saw me and pulled me in for a hug. "Rose dear, what are you doing here alone? Oh never you mind that, You are not lost again are you?"

"No I am not, I was only wondering if you could help me get in the platform?"

"Yes of course dear, just stick to Fred and George and you will be fine." Mrs. Weasley said. So I did, I stuck close to Fred and George but my eyes were bloodshot and puffy so they quickly noticed.

"Rose?" One of the twins asked me. I still couldn't tell who was who. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, why would you ask?"

"Because you look as if you were crying" The other twin said.

"I don't want to talk about it. Maybe later." I quickly shrugged of their questions.

We finally arrived to the platform and Mrs. Weasley told me to run through the wall. At first I thought she was messing with me but Charlie grabbed my right arm with his left hand holding onto his cart and sprinted to the wall. I closed my eyes and waited for impact but it never came. I looked over at Charlie and saw that he had a huge grin on his face and I couldn't help but smile too.

The train was beautiful and huge. The whole platform was filled with wizards and witches. I could hear the laughter of so many children reuniting with their friends. Both Charlie and Percy were chatting with their friends. I started to move apart from the Weasley but the twins were quick to tell me to look for a compartment with them.

The train took off and I began to look for a compartment but most of them were full, until I saw a boy with black dreadlocks sitting alone in one compartment. I slid the compartment door.

"Hello, mind if we seat here? Everywhere else is full." I asked the boy. 

He smiled at me and said, "Not at all." I sat across from him with one twin on my side and the other twin on the boys side.

"I'm Rose Lightbourn." I told the boy while I stretched my hand.

"I'm Lee Jordan." He said as he shook my hand. After that both twins introduced themselves and I found out that I was sitting besides Fred. The boys started talking about a sport called quidditch and since I am what they call a muggle born, they happily explained to me what it is. 

After some time in the train a lady appeared with a cart full of sweets and I happily bought enough for us all with the money my parents gave me before we got in the car that morning. 

"Rose, which house are you hoping to get in?" Lee asked me.

"Oh well I don't really know a lot about the houses in Hogwarts, Mcgonagall only told me the names of the houses and their main qualities, but if I should take a pick I would say Gryffindor." I replied. 

"We want to get in Gryffindor too. Charlie and Percy are in that house. Mum, dad, and our big brother, Bill, were in Gryffindor when they were in Hogwarts." George said.

"Yeah me too." Lee said. At that moment Charlie slided the compartment door and said:

"Fred, George, Rose you better change into your robes we are nearly there."

"Thank you Charlie, we will." I replied since Fred and George merely shrugged. Charlie smiled at me and left the compartment. I realized that Percy never gave me back my trunk when he carried it in the platform. 

"Fred, do you know were Percy is by any chance?" I asked the red-haired boy.

"Nah. What do you need Percy for anyways?" he asked me.

"He had my trunk with my robes in it when we were in the platform. Never mind I will look for him." I told the freckled twin.

"I'll go with you, that way we find him faster." Fred said.

"Don't worry, you stay here and put on your robes. I won't take long." With that said I took off to look for Percy.

FRED'S POV

I watched Rose leave the compartment and I stared at her until I could no longer see her red hair outside of the compartment. I turned around to see both Georgie and Lee smirking my way.

"What?!" I asked them.

"Nothing you need to worry about right now, Freddie boy, just stop drooling or she might notice." said George.

"Oh shut up." I told my twin while I shoved him playfully.

I could already tell we four were gonna be great friends, but my mind kept wandering to a certain red-headed girl and it was not Ginny. When I saw Rose earlier her eyes were full of tears and they were puffy and red. What was she crying about? When Charlie came back home after we met Rose I asked him about her and he said she was back with her family but that her father kept eyeing him suspiciously. 

ROSE'S POV 

I found Percy in a compartment sitting down besides a dark-blonde haired boy who looked younger than him dressed in yellow robes, a black haired girl with blue robes and a brown haired boy with red robes like Percy's. I slided the compartment door carefully.

"Um, Percy?" I asked looking at the red-haired boy.

"Oh Perce, is this your sister?!" asked the girl with blue robes. "I thought you said she was younger."

"No that is not my sister, she is a friend." Percy told her while I just stood there feeling all their eyes on me. "Come in, Rose, don't be shy. Sit down." he continued. I sat down besides the blonde boy. Percy spoke:

"Everyone this is Rose Lightbourn. Rose this are Oliver Wood," he said pointing to the brown haired boy. "Cedric Diggory, he's a year younger," he pointed to the blonde boy. "and Penelope Clearwater." I smiled to all them and they all returned the smile.

"Rose is there something I can help you with, or you just want a break from the twins?" Percy asked me while pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Oh right, you had my trunk in the platform I was wondering if you still had it." I told Percy.

"Right, it's up there." he said while pointing to the upper rank. "If you want I can help you get it down so you can get your robes and put it back up."

"Yes please." I told the red head. He dragged the trunk down and I pulled out my robes.

"Thank you Percy, It was nice meeting you all." I said and left the compartment to get changed.


	5. Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which she questions who 'lily' is.

There was only one word that could come into Rose's mind as she saw the castle. MAGIC. The whole place was filled with magic, so dense that you could feel it in the air. As she entered the castle, Rose could hear chattering just at the other side of a big oak door. She was feeling nervous since the boys had told her all about the sorting that was about to take place. 

They were finally allowed to walk in and the sight left her dumbfounded. Five big tables each with a different color. Turning to her right, she caught sight of Charlie and Percy who both smiled warmly at her. In the middle of the hall was the sorting hat and Mcgonagall holding a piece of parchment. 

Mcgonagall began reading name after name, but Rose could not hear a word. She was too busy thinking back to that morning, she had run out of her car and left her parents. What was going to happen when she came back? She thought about writing a letter explaining her actions but there was no real explanation. She got lost in her thought until she felt someone nudge her arm. She looked to her right to see Fred motioning to go forwards. 

"Rose Lightbourn." Rose heard Mcgonagall say.

Rose walked up to the stool and sat down waiting to be sorted. She heard a voice just in her ear.

"Well hello, Miss Lightbourn" the voice said.

"Oh um... hi? Rose is fine."

"I see plenty of knowledge, very cunning and ambitious as well-" the voice said but Rose interrupted it.

"Pardon? You see what, where?" 

"I am reading your mind, my dear Rose. I am the sorting hat" 

"Oh makes sense." 

"Yes it does. Let's see then, you have survival instinct for sure, a lot of nerve too, running out of the car like that. HA. What would dear Lily say about that?" continued the hat.

"Excuse me again, who is Lily"' Rose asked.

"You do not know who Lily is? Well then it is clear where to put you, better be... GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the hat. A roar of cheers came from the gryffindor table.

"Wait but what about Lily?" She tried to ask but the hat was taken of her head.

Rose's POV

Who in the world is Lily? It is the second time someone has mentioned this Lily girl in my presence. First Mcgonagall, then the sorting hat? What is going on? These are only examples of the thought that are coming to my head as I walk towards the Gryffindor table. Percy and Charlie both congratulate me on making the house. I turn around and the sorting hat called the name 'Slytherin' at least two times since I was sorted. 

I watch as Lee got sorted into Gryffindor as well with a girl named Angelina Johnson who was talking to another girl in our table called Alicia Spinnet. I turned around to the twins and they both had matching grins on their faces. I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if they didn't get sorted into Gryffindor with me. They were both my first and only friends apart from Lee.

"They will be in Gryffindor, don't you worry." Percy whispered in my ear. "Does two are too stupid to be in another house." I gave him a thankful smile and turn back to the twins. Percy was right, they were sorted into Gryffindor and where walking towards the table.

I enjoyed the food and laughed at the twins jokes. The headmaster gave a speech but I didn't hear a thing. Apparently he said something about a forbidden corridor and a prohibited forest. 

Since Charlie was the Prefect for my house he led us to the dormitories. After almost falling down the crazy staircases five times and having the twins catch me all five we finally arrived at the common room. 

I was disappointed at first, boys and girls had different dorms. But Alicia and Angelina seemed nice. When I entered the dorm I found my trunk waiting for me on the feet of my bed.

• • • 

When I woke up in the morning, I saw a fourth bed with a girl asleep in it. I glanced over to Alicia and Angelina who were both asleep, and headed to the bathroom. I washed my face and teeth and headed out. When I came back I only saw Angelina and Alicia in their beds with the girl no longer in hers'. I changed into my robes quietly and went down to the common room.

The girl who was sleeping in the fourth bed had long dark hair and was sitting on the couch reading quietly. I walked over to her and cleared my throat she looked up, she had dark brown eyes. 

"Hello," I started. "I'm Rose Lightbourn. Who are you?"

"Amara, Amara Morgenstern." 

"Well I just wanted to introduce myself since you are in my dorm and everything." 

"Oh right." Amara said looking down at her book once more.

"Why weren't you in the sorting?" I asked her.

"Oh well, you can't tell anyone. I am technically a second year. I come from Beauxbatons but I was expelled so I guess I was a special case." 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be nosey." I told her.

"You aren't. So tell me, are you muggle-born?" Amara asked suddenly.

"Is that a problem?" The atmosphere suddenly turned tensed. Yes, Fred and George both told me that I probably would have problems with my blood status, but that they would be right by my side. I guess joke's on me. 

"No, Not to me anyways. My family is big on blood purity, but i'm not." Amara replied looking unsure. 

In that moment the twins and Lee came strolling down the stairs. They were grinning widely, that is until Fred and George caught sight of Amara. Lee just continued to smile.

"Oh hey you guys, this is my dorm-mate Amara Morgenstern." I told them. Lee was the only one who waved, the twins were just looking at her. 

"Amara?" George broke the silence first. Amara suddenly looked tensed. 

"Rosie," Fred started. "Would you come hear a second, there is something I need to tell you." He said, not taking his eyes off Amara. I walked over to Fred and he pulled me near the staircase so no one would overhear our conversation. 

"Fred? What's wrong?" I asked him. 

"Rose that girl is bad news, you have to stay away from her." He said in a panicked voice. 

"Fred what are you talking about? She seems nice-" I tried to reason with him. But Fred only dismissed my words and continued talking. 

"Rose, what was the first thing she asked you?"

"Um, well my name?" I told him, though it sounded more like a question. 

"She asked your blood-status didn't she?" He questioned.

"How do you-?"

"Because she is a Morgenstern, Rose! It is what they do. Her family was involved with You-Know-Who in the war. Morgenstern's are dangerous." Fred said sternly. 

"Wait! Wasn't You-Know-Who the wizard who killed all those muggles and muggleborns?" I asked Fred.

"Yes! But that is not the point here. You have to stay away from Lilith Morgenstern." said Fred.

"Lilith?" I questioned. "No Fred, her name is Amara."

"No it's not. Look Rose, dad works with her father at the ministry. We had the unfortunate luck to cross paths once, I do not know what she told you but whatever she said it's a lie. She is as much as a blood supremacist as they come." I knew Fred was only trying to protect me. But Amara or Lilith or whatever her name was seemed nice. Why was she such bad news?

"Morning you two." Charlie's voice rang through the boy's staircase.

"What's with your faces?" He asked once he noticed the scowls in both our faces.

"We were having a discussion-" Fred cut me off.

"Did you know Lilith Morgenstern was sorted into Gryffindor?" 

"Lilith Morgenstern? As in Avalon Morgenstern's little sister?" Charlie looked even more panicked then Fred.

"Oh bloody hell." Charlie sighed. "How did you found out? Has she said something to you?" 

"Rose was talking to her earlier." Fred answered. Charlie turned to look at me.

"Rosie, there as some wizards, like the Morgenstern family, that think they are superior because they are what they call pureblood." Charlie informed me.

"What is wrong with my blood." I asked Charlie, concern written all over my face.

"Nothing is wrong with your blood. But in their eyes it is not pure. Personally I do not see the difference between a pureblood and a muggleborn, but they do. I am not sure how much you know about the wizarding war Rose, but it was not pretty. Many people died, and most people were muggleborns like you. The Morgensterns are not the kind of people you want to surround yourself with, you will understand that soon enough." He told me. There was something about Charlie that screamed 'Big Brother'. Since I never had a brother, perhaps Charlie was the closest thing to a brother that I was going to get so I nodded my head and went to fetch George. As we entered the common room once more I heard the last bit of a very heated discussion. 

"-At least I have my priorities right, you filthy blood-traitor!" Snarled Amara in George direction. I just stood there looking at her. Maybe Fred and Charlie were right, perhaps she was a blood supremacist.


	6. The first week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Severus Snape curses Sirius Black

Rose walked out from the common room after hearing the last bit of Amara and George's argument. Rose did not understand, Amara seemed nice when they talked earlier. Sure she did ask about her blood status but she said nothing wrong about it, in fact she told her how her family were blood supremacist. But Amara was quick to tell Rose she wasn't.

Rose was so lost in her thought that she didn't notice were she was going. So naturally, she collided into someone.

ROSE'S POV:

Crash!

I collided into someone a tad taller than me and went tumbling to the ground. I looked up to see the boy that had been sharing a compartment with Percy in the train the day before. He had blond hair and brown eyes, he was wearing a yellow robe. 'Hufflepuff' I thought. I scrambled to get up from the floor as he did the same. I think his name was Cedric but just in case that was not it, I was only going to apologize and leave. To where, I had no idea.

"Sorry, I should be looking to where i'm going." I told the Hufflepuff.

He shook his head. "Don't worry, I wasn't paying attention either."

"Wait, you are Rose right? Percy's friend?" He asked me.

"Yeah that's me. Cedric right?" I asked him.

"Yes that's right. So tell me what are you doing here?" All of the sudden he looked concerned.

"Oh, well. I am not really sure. I kinda run out of my common room and ended up here."

"Well, do you know where you are, Rose?" Cedric asked.

"Not really." I answered feeling ashamed. How could I have been so stupid?

"Don't worry, I'll get you to the great hall." He said while smiling. I smiled back. He told me about the classes and how there was this really bad teacher called 'Snape' who's favourite past time was to torment all the Gryffindors.

When I entered the great hall it was to see one tall red headed boy making his way to me. Cedric waved me off and walked to his table. What surprised me the most was the fact that it wasn't Fred who was making his way to me, or Charlie, or even George. It was Percy and he had an expression between anger and relief at the sight of me.

"Where were you?" He asked me with the irritation and concern written all over his face.

"I just went for a walk." I told him.

"More like a jog." He said under his breath. I grinned at his words and made my way over to the twins who were talking to Lee.

"Hey" I greeted the while sitting besides Fred, with Lee and George at the other side of the table.

"Hi" They said in unison.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have run out like that. I am also sorry for not believing about Amara or Lilith or whatever." I looked at them with an apologetic expression.

"Don't you worry Rose-" George began.

"-All is forgiven." Fred finished. I saw them both flash a smile at me. I look over at Lee who was grinning like mad. 'Yup' I thought, 'All is well.'

I couldn't help glance over to my right. At the very end of the table, was Amara. Scowl in her face and book in hand. Maybe I should talk to her and give her a chance to explain.

\---

I entered the potions classroom the next day, (Tuesday) for my first potions class. It was the class I was more dreading. After what Cedric told me, and Charlie didn't help the nerves since he confirmed everything that Cedric had told me. I still hadn't been able to talk to Amara since she left the dorm in the morning and returned late at night. She also avoided me in the corridors, and in lessons.

I sat on the table nearest the door so the professor would not take notice of me. Fred sat on my left side, with George on his other side, and Lee on my right side. Suddenly the door flew open and in came in a man with black robes and greasy black hair. He had a crooked nose and pale face. However as he scanned the faces in the classroom, his face paled even more than before when he caught sight of me. He looked as if he had seen a ghost and all of the air had been knocked out of him. Without a word he sprang to the door and walked through it, slamming it shut as he fled the classroom.

I looked over at Fred, confusion written over both our faces and said:

"Well that was... weird."

SNAPE'S POV:

I walked into my classroom and looked at every single face of horrible first years. I scanned all of their ugly faces until a saw one face that scared me six-feet to death. There she was sitting on the very back of my classroom, the eleven-year old face of Lily Evans.

I could feel my face pale. It could not be true, she died. I saw her dead. Without a second thought I sprang out of my classroom and straight to the headmasters office. I muttered the password to the gargoyle and it flung opened.

"She looks exactly like her!" Those were the first words to come out of my mouth when I caught sight of Albus. He was calmly shuffling papers in his desk.

"Severus I have been expecting you." He said calmly.

"The girl." I gasped "The Gryffindor girl is the bloody spitting image of her! Of Lily!"

"Yes well, I will be having a chat with the girl soon Severus."

"Who is she? She can't be. Can she?" I asked the man.

"I think both you and I know that she may in fact be the Potter's eldest daughter." He was still calmed.

"NO!" I shouted "Rose Potter died that night, she did not make it. She is dead."

"Only one man has the answer to that question" He said.

"Damned Sirius Black." I cursed under my breath and sprang out of the office.

ROSE'S POV:

Snape returned a couple of minutes after he had disappeared and continued the class as he probably normally did. He refused to look at me, or acknowledge me for that matter even if I had the answer.

The rest of the day was full of professors giving odd and disbelieving looks, even some portraits gasped as I walked passed them. I couldn't understand why they looked at me that way. 'Had I done something wrong?' I thought every time.

\---

(Thursday)

Fred and I where doing a paper on Sopophorous Bean and the right way to extract its juices when I noticed Fred glance at me nervously for the fourth time that evening. I sighted and turned to look at him.

"Freddie?" I started "What's wrong?" He looked at me doubtfully but I guess he decided to tell me about it since he opened his mouth to speak.

"Rose, do you remember the day at the platform?" he asked. I nodded.

"Well, you were crying. I tried not to push it in case you didn't want to talk about it, but mum always said that it was better to talk about things that letting them all inside you."

I sighted but decided to answer with the truth.

"Well," I began, playing nervously with the hem of my blouse. "When I told your mum that my parents had dropped me off at the station I was lying." I paused for a minute while he processed but he just nodded his head like saying he understood.

"I ran out of my car when I saw the station. My dad was saying awful things about you, and Charlie, and George and basically everyone in your family. I kinda lost it and rushed into the station. He was also saying thing about how he would lock me up in my room and all sort of hurtful stuff." I paused to breathe after I had rushed my words. I looked over at Fred to see him staring at the fire in the common room with a grim expression.

"Fred?" I said tentably.

"Have you talked to them?" Fred blurted out. I shook my head.

"Well I think you should write to them." He told me "You are going to have to talk to them when you go home anyways." I felt a tear rush down my cheek but I was quick to wipe it off. I looked at Fred and forced a smile on my face. I walked into my dorm to write to my mum.

FRED'S POV:

"I ran out of my car when I saw the station. My dad was saying awful things about you, and Charlie, and George and basically everyone in your family. I kinda lost it and rushed into the station. He was also saying thing about how he would lock me up in my room and all sort of hurtful stuff." Rose paused a moment, to breathe I suppose.

I can't believe it. I mean I suspected that there had been and argument between them since they weren't with her at the platform. Was it our fault that her parents had gotten upset with her? Charlie said her father looked about ready to kill him when he was with her.

"Fred?" I heard Rose asked.

"Have you talked to them?" I blurted out. She just shook her head.

"Well I think you should write to them." I told her. Forcing a smile in my face so I wouldn't upset her. "You are going to have to talk to them when you go home anyways."

A tear escaped her eyes, I wanted to wipe it out of her cheek but Rose beat me to it. She looked at to me and forced a smile. She stood up and made a beeline to her dorm. Leaving all her stuff behind, and me to stare at where she had disappeared. I had no idea what I going to do. Surely there was nothing I could do except being with her and trying to cheer her up, but I knew that wasn't going to be enough. I sighed and looked back to my essay.

ROSE'S POV:

I don't know what to write. 'Hey mum, look i'm sorry for running out like hope all is forgiven see ya at christmas!' didn't really sound like a good start. I thought about what could I write, I didn't have much but I began to write in the parchment. After forty-five awful minutes I finished the letter. It read:

Dear mum,

I made Gryffindor house, I know you do not know much about the houses here, but that means i'm brave. Look i'm really sorry about running out of the car like that, there is no real explanation as to why I did it. I know both me and father stepped over the line, but I am willing to overcome that if I receive an apology.

Greetings, Rosie L.

P.S. If you want to respond, just pet the owl and ask him to wait. Also give him a treat, it could be anything really.

I set the letter on my bedside table, to send tomorrow. Which meant I was probably getting their responses by Saturday morning. I was planning on asking Charlie for his owl the next morning. Before I could contemplate some more thoughts I drifted to sleep. The last thing on my mind however, was how worried Fred had been.

\---

I woke up earlier that usual the next morning. Today was Friday, my first week passed by in an open and close of eyes. I changed into my uniform and headed towards the owerly, I hoped I could find Charlie there. If not I would just borrow a school owl.

Either way, it seemed luck was on my side today. I saw the red head of Charlie Weasley walking up the stairs of the owerly, I followed him up not wanting to say a thing since he seemed to be deep in his thoughts and I didn't want to scare him. I watched him go inside the owerly and waited a couple of seconds before I followed him inside.

Once inside I saw Charlie tying three different letters to his owl. I thought about turning back but my letter was urgent, and even if he couldn't lend me his owl he could help me tie my letter to a school owl.

"Hi" I greeted Charlie from the door. He looked up and he grinned when he saw me.

"Hello Rosie, watcha doing up here?" He asked me.

"I was just wondering if I could borrow your owl? I need to send a letter to my mum." I told the boy.

"Yeah no problem, just give me the letter I will tie it with the others. If you are waiting for a response you will probably get it until tomorrow morning. Is that okay?" Charlie asked me.

"Sure, I don't mind. Thanks by the way."

"Don't mention it." I handed Charlie my letter and waited for him so we could head to the great hall together. He was doing small talk but I was sure there was something he wanted to tell me, so I looked up and said:

"Charlie, I don't mean to be rude but..." I trailed off but quickly resumed to what I was saying. "Is there something you wanted to ask me?"

"Yes actually. Fred told me about the row you had with your parents." He confessed while looking down at his feet.

"'Course he did." I muttered under my breath.

"If there is something that we could do to make you feel better, you know you can ask us right?"

"I know Charlie. Thanks but I'm fine, I promise." I told Charlie. He looked as if he wanted to argue but decided against it, instead he smiled my way and went into the great hall.

I walked over to Lee who was sitting alone. I wondered why the twins weren't with him but I figured it was because they were still sleeping. I ate breakfast and checked my time table, we had flying lessons all morning. I looked up to the clock hung over the great hall and noticed we had only five more minutes for breakfast and the twins were still sleeping. The bell rang and I grabbed two pieces of toast and wrapped them in a napkins so I could give the twins, I headed out to the training hall.

"Wonder where they are." Lee pondered out loud.

"Sleeping of course. There loss, they were both very excited about our flying lessons." I told him. Just as if we had summoned them, two red headed figures were sprinting to catch up with us. Lee and I both turned around, and sure enough Fred and George were clutching their stomachs and gasping for air.

"Did you ran all the way from the dormitories?" I asked the boys. Beside me, Lee was also clutching his stomach, but he was doing it from laughing so hard.

"Yes," Gasped George.

"Neither of you have food on your bags, do you?" Fred asked still catching his breath.

"I might have saved two pieces of toast." I merely shrugged. They both straighten up and looked up at me.

"Really?!" George asked excitedly. I nodded in his direction.

"You are the best, Rosie!" Fred exclaimed as he swung one arm around my shoulder. I gave them both their breakfast and continued to walk towards the lesson.

• • •

At the end of the flying lesson, everyone was shaking with fear except for Fred, George, and I. Surprisingly, flying came naturally for me. I really didn't know why since I had never even rode a broom. We also had potions and History of magic for the last two classes for the day. 'Great' I thought, note the sarcasm. 'My favorite classes.'

The rest of the day passed by quickly. The twins and I decided to head down to the lake to enjoy the sun while Lee finished his paper on goblin wars. It had been a long first week of term to say the least, and I couldn't wait for the rest.


	7. Pranks, oh so many pranks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which she knows more than he ever will.

Rose's Pov:

"Rose!" I heard a scream in the distance. 

"Rose!" The scream was louder this time. I opened my eyes to see that both Angelina and Alicia had woken up as well and were glaring my way. 

"Who's that?" Alicia asked. I liked Alicia, she was nice.

"Dunno." I shrugged. I headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth and face. I changed into a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved tee, I left the bathroom. 

"You should go check, Rose. They were yelling for you." Angelina said from where she was trying to fall back asleep. Unlike Alicia, Angelina was a little harder to come around. But we were all getting along just fine, well except for Amara who by the way was not in the dormitory. I walked down the stairs, and sure enough two redheads were attempting to climb up the stairs. 

"Stop!" I yelled at them. They were both about to put a foot in the staircase. 

"Stay where you are!" I warned them. They both froze in place, confused. I descended the stairs and grinned at them both who were still eyeing me sceptically.

"By all means, try and climb the staircase." I told them, a cheeky grin on my face.

"But you said-" George started.

"- that we had to stop?" Fred ended. 

"Yes well. Please, don't let me stop you." I told them, smirking. They looked at each other confused but nevertheless, they attempted to climb the staircase.

As soon as their feet touched the second step, it turned into a slide and they both went tumbling down. I laughed like a maniac, and I realized that Lee was standing behind me when he started cracking up as well. Over by the table, Percy was shaking his head disapprovingly while Oliver Wood laughed to himself. Charlie just came down from the staircase and was watching his brothers in confusion, as they groaned and complained over how they broke their ribs. As soon as Charlie saw me there, understandment rushed to his face. 

"What was that?" Fred said while getting up from the floor. 

"That was mental!" George exclaimed. Charlie walked over me and extended his hand. I stared at him in confusion. 

"Miss Rose Lightbourn, please accept my hand for a quick demonstration." Charlie said. I quickly understood, and holded his extended hand. Charlie guided me to the boys' staircase and walked ahead of me. 

"Wait, Rose!" Fred exclaimed as I stepped over the first step. I went up until the fourth step and grinned at the twins and Lee. I began to laugh again at their faces. 

"Why is it not a slide?!" Fred asked his older brother. 

"That is because the founders believed that the girls were far more trustworthy then boys." I told Fred. 

"Thats-!" Fred began but George quickly cut him off. 

"Fair." He grinned. 

"So let me get this straight." Fred said while looking at me. "You knew what would happen if we climbed the staircase, so you descended first and had us tumble down like idiots?" 

"Yup!" I replied. 

"That's-" George began.

"Amazing!" Fred ended. He rushed over to hug me, with George not far behind. 

"Look at that Freddie!" George said looking at me, mischief in his eyes. "We are now a quartet!" 

"Whait, what?" I asked in disbelief. 

"Why yes dear Rose." Fred began to say. "You just signed a lifetime prank contract!" 

"Does that mean that I am gonna get pranked to no end?" I asked them. It was no secret that they loved to prank, even if it was only the first week, they were already under Filch's, the caretaker, skin!

"Nope!" Said George while grinning. 

"You get to prank with us!" Fred said. With Lee and George cheering, and Charlie shaking his head in amusement. 

"Oh dear." I sighted and laughed along. 

\---

(Weeks later)

The Great Hall was decorated with a feel of the autumn breeze in the air. Halloween was just around the corner and everyone was excited.

Unfortunately, I was about the only not exited. Halloween meant christmas was nearer, and my parents haven't returned the letter I send over a month ago. I heard a voice call my name several times but I was too distracted to look at whoever it was. 

FRED'S POV:

Over the last week, Rose, George, Lee and myself have been planning on playing a prank on Snape. Rose however, had been distant. I know it is because of the letter she sent to her parents about a month ago. When I first suggested her to write to them I expected them to respond to her, not ignore her. 

The four of us were currently sitting on the common room. Rose and I were on the couch, George and Lee had papers spread all over the floor they were sitting at. I looked over at Rose and saw her looking at fireplace with grieve. 

"Rose?" I tried calling her name, but her head seemed to be in the clouds. 

"Rose?" I tried again but no budge, this time both George and Lee turned to look at Rose. She continued to look at the fireplace. I touched her shoulder and felt how she flinched at the touch.

"Oi," I started and this time she turned to look at me "you okay?". She nodded silently but I cocked up an eyebrow in disbelief. 

"Yeah I'm fine" She responded, this time she flashed a grin. 

ROSE'S POV:

"You okay?" Fred asked. I nodded silently but he cocked up an eyebrow in disbelief. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered, I flashed a grin to make a point. It looked as if he wanted to argue with me but held back. 

"So tell me, how's the planning going?" I asked the boys. 

"Amazing." George said. 

"We would get in so much trouble if we get caught though." Lee warned us.

"Nonsense!" said Fred shaking his head while grinning. 

"Now tell me Rosie," Fred turned to talk to me once more. "What are your thought on Snape with a pink robe, and Filch with purple hair?" I began to laugh hysterically. 

"We better not get caught Fred Weasley!" I said once I finished laughing. 

\---

Third Person Pov: (Three days before Halloween)

Rose was walking towards the library in the late afternoon. The four had figured out how to change Snape's robes to pink, but they had still to work out how to turn Filch's hair purple long enough to last the whole feast. They had thought on a simple charm, but that could be easily removed by a professor. Perhaps a potion was better. Rose was so involved in her thoughts she didn't notice a group of boys ahead of her until she crashed into one of them. 

"Sorry" she quickly apologized to the person. Looking up, she saw a boy with dark brown hair, pale skin, buck teeth, and dressed in green robes. The boy also seemed to have a permanent scowl in his face. 

Rose's POV:

"And who might you be little Gryffindor?" The boy asked, towering over me while his friends all laughed and pointed at me. 

"Rose Lightbourn." I said in a bear whisperer. I was brave as a Gryffindor, but I was not stupid. I knew what kind of people to not mess with, which is ironic considering I grew up mostly alone.

The boy's face grew to one of pure disgust at the sound of my name. The boy on his right side also scowled at the sound of it. He looked like the boy version of Amara. 'Avalon' I thought 'The boy on the right must be Avalon'.

"The mudblood." The first boy snarled. 

"How do you-?" I began but the boy, who I thought name's was Avalon, interrupted.

"My sister told us, mudblood. You know Amara? She said she talked to you. She also said you were nothing more than a filthy little mudblood who hangs around blood traitors." Avalon sneered. I felt tears at the back of my eyes, but i'd be damned if I let them spill. 

"Aww, are you gonna cry, mudblood?" The first boy asked. I glared at him with all my might, even though all I wanted to do was cry. 

"Oi!" A voice with a thick scottish accent sounded. The voice sounded angry. I turned around and saw Oliver Wood and Charlie Weasley walking towards me. 

"Rose." Charlie gasped quietly at the sight of me. 

"Leave her alone, Flint." Oliver ordered the first boy. 

"We were just teaching the mudblood a lesson." Flint replied. I watched as Charlie tensed up by those words. 

"Leave Rose alone, or i'll chop your head off and feed it to the giant squid." Charlie warned the Slytherins. The group of boys turned on their heels, and stalked away. Charlie came over to my side. 

"Rose?" He asked "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" 

"No, i'm fine Charlie really." I choked on the last word as more tears welled up in my eyes. I couldn't hold them any longer. I lounged on Charlie, my face barely reaching his stomach and cried. Charlie quickly lowered himself so that I could cry in his shoulder while he whispered comfort words in my ear. Once I broke apart Oliver cleared his throat and looked at me. 

"What did those boys tell you?" Oliver asked. 

"They called me a mudblood." I mumbled. 

"Look little Gryffindor, who is not Percy's little sister" Oliver began, I let out a shaky laugh because of his humor. He was referring to the time I met him in Percy's compartment and the thought I was his sister because of my hair. 

"Blood doesn't define you. Those boys said what they said because for them, it is better to be feared than to be liked. Since well really, who is gonna like those guys?" Oliver said, grinning at his last sentence. 

"You know what the worst part is?" I asked the boys. They looked at me confused, so I continued. 

"Those muggles are not even my real parents." I told them, they looked even more confused. "I'm adopted you see, so I have no clue if my parents were wizards or not." The boys gaped at my words, Charlie sighted and then smirked. 

"Don't worry Rosie. If when you're older you want to find about your parents, i'll help you find them." Charlie said. I smiled at him, and let them guide me back to the common room. 

Once I was back in the common room, I was sitting near the fireplace when the twins and Lee came in. They sat down besides me and I notice Alicia sitting on my side. I glanced at her confused, but once I saw her face I knew she had seen my eyes. 

"Rose, what happened?" She asked. In that instant, the three boys' head shot up and looked at me. 

"It's nothing Alicia really. I'm fine." I responded. She shook her head but before she could speak someone else spoke. 

"Come on Rosie, we are your friends." Fred said. I sighed and looked down at my hands. 

"Flint called me a mudblood." I said. There was an audible gasp from the boys but Alicia stayed silent. I turned to look at her only to find her with a confused expression on her face. 

"What's a mudblood." She asked. 

"It's a-" George began but I cut him off. 

"It means dirty blood. It means my blood is filthy and impure. It is meant to use for people with non-magical parents, meaning muggles. You will never hear that term in a civilized and respectful conversation." I informed the girl, I watched a single tear slid down her cheek as she flung her arms around me and hugged me tightly. Suddenly, I felt three more pairs of arms get in the mix. I looked down to see the twins and Lee hugging us tightly, out of the corner of my eye I also saw Percy looking at us with a smile on his face.

"I don't care what those stupid Slytherins say, you are much better than them." Alicia said stubbornly. I laughed and everyone let go. Alicia went up to the dorm, and I stayed with the boys finishing our pranks details. 'This is home.' I thought, and for one moment I forgot all about my parents. It was only Fred, George, Lee, the fireplace, and myself. 

\---

Finally Halloween was here, it was a wednesday so we had potions on third period. The twins were in charge with turning Snape's robes pink during his lesson, while Lee and I were in charge of Filch's hair. At last we decided that we would use both, a charm and a potion. Fred and George had to break into Snape's cupboard so I could brew the potion. 

We were all currently in potions, I was in the back table again with Lee and the twins. The plan was for us to create a distraction so the twins could put a substance on Snape's cauldron. I looked over at Lee and nodded my head, he nodded back. I pointed my wand at my cauldron.

"Incendio." I muttered under my breath so nobody could hear. The temperature of my potion was suppose to be stable, so it would most likely explode in a couple seconds. I turned to the twins and gave them a sign for them to know the distraction was on move. The potion began bubbling. I pulled Lee to my side and casted another charm. 

"Impervius." I breathed out. I pulled Lee to my side so the charm would protect him to. My potions exploded making much noise, and the twins slipped out of their sits. 

"What did you do, Lightbourn." Snape walked over to my cauldron. 

"I don't know professor one minutes it was fine, and then the other it was BOOM!" I exclaimed. 

"Silence Lightbourn, ten points from Gryffindor for stupidity." He said and turned around. I rolled my eyes and glared at his head. The twins slipped back to our desk both of them with equal smirks. 

"You did it?" I asked excitedly, hopping the dock of points wasn't in vain. 

"Yup, just look at the front." Fred told Lee and I. We turned to look at Snape and watched him hover over his own cauldron. 'Any second now.' I thought. Sure enough only a couple of seconds later, a small explosion happened in Snape's cauldron. I couldn't believe it, Snape was pink! Not only his clothes, but his face was as pink as a flamenco. I couldn't contain my laughter and I bursted out laughing, the boys not far behind. In a matter of minutes, all the class was laughing at Snape. 

"Silence!" Snape yelled. "Class dismissed! Now get out of my sight, all of you!" 

We walked to the grounds, still cracking up about the prank the twins had played earlier. We had to discuss a couple of details for the potion, since the boys didn't fully understand my logic. 

"Can you tell us again what the potion will do?" George asked as we took a seat under a tree. 

"Georgie I explained this three times already." I whined. 

"Yeah but you are way smarter than us." Fred pointed out. 

"I used the polyjuice base that you nicked from Snape's reservoir but instead of putting someone else's hair, I used metamorphmagus hair. That way only his hair and eyes will change. After he drinks it, I will use a colour change charm. Even if the professors manage to take the charm away, the polyjuice potion will still be in his sistem. Metamorphmagus hair is stronger then normal hair, so naturally the potion will last more." I finished, the boys all looked at me with a mixture of pride and amazement. 

"And this gentleman, is why we need Rose." Fred said, swinging an arm over my shoulder. We all laughed. 

\---

It was finally time for our big prank was put into motion. We were all in the great hall, enjoying the meal when an idea came rushing to me. 

"Oi!" I said in a low murmur to Fred and George. They turned to look at me. 

"What if instead of using the potion on Filch, I use it on Flint and Avalon Morgenstern." The boys all looked at me with mischief in their eyes and smirks on their lips. 

"Honestly Rose, where do you get this ideas from?" Fred asked, looking amused. I only laughed. 

I damped the content of the potion in my pumpkin juice, as well as in Fred's'. I turned to the Slytherin table and muttered a spell to replace our cups for Flint and Morgenstern's. I looked over at my cup to make sure I did it right, and sure enough the cup was filled with only pumpkin juice. Fred and George were already cracking up, even though nothing had happened, and Lee was watching silently. I watched as both Flint and Morgenstern took a sip of their cups. I charmed the potion so the taste would pass almost unnoticeable. I watched as their hair slowly start to change to a dark blue color. I straighten in my seat. 

"Colovaria" I pointed my wand under the table at the two Slytherins, and sure enough their hair started to sprout the colors gold and red. The twins were now laughing uncontrollably and everyone was turning their heads around to look over at what they were laughing. Soon enough all the great hall including Dumbledore, started laughing at the boy's hair. The two Slytherins were screaming in panic and Snape was trying to remove the charm, but their hair just continued to change to a mixture of ice blue, teal, lime green, red, and yellow. I laughed so hard that my stomach was starting to hurt. 

We were all walking back to the common room, the smirk never leaving my face, when suddenly Fred gasped in surprise. I turned to look at him confused, but he only looked more shocked. 

"Fred what happened?" I asked in concern, suddenly all the boys gasped again.

"Your- your..." Fred stamered. 

"Fred spill it out." I yelled in desperation. 

"Your eyes changed." Fred managed to say. 

"What?" I asked confused. 

"The were purple, then they were yellow, then they were like yellow green, then black, and then back to yellow." Fred informed me. 

"What?!" I yelled at the boys. 

"Yes and now they are lime green." George said. Lee then yelled. 

"Lee what happened?" I asked him. 

"Your hair Rosie." He told me but instead of fear he looked fascinated. I grabbed a piece of my hair and sure enough, changing between yellow and lime green. 

"I need to go to Mcgonagall." I declared and ran towards her office, the boys hot in my heels. 

However before I could reach her office, two arms wrapped around my waist and I was dragged backwards. Turning my head slightly I saw Fred was the one pulling me back. 

"Let go of me!" I yelled in despair, but no budge, Fred was taller and stronger than me. He took me over to an empty classroom, with George and Lee. 

"Rose don't freak out." Lee warned me. Fred was still holding me, and Lee was blocking the door. 

"I need to know what is going on!" I yelled at them. If this was a joke, it was not funny. 

"You're a metamorphmagus Rose." George informed me. I felt like I was going to be sick. 

"Are you sure?" I asked George, I trusted my friends but sometimes they were morons. 

"Positive. Some metamorphmagus don't even notice what they are until they are in their late childhood." Lee said. I calmed down somewhat but I could see all the boys smirking my way. 

"What?" I asked in irritation. 

"You do know this is quite funny right?" Fred asked me, releasing his hold on me. 

"Why would it be funny?" I asked them. 

"For starters your eyes just changed to four different colours in the past minute, and this means you can change your appearance to whomever you want!" Fred exclaimed. I thought about it. Could I really look like anyone I wanted? I looked over at Lee and examined his features. I concentrated hard, he was only eyeing me with confusion. 

"Anything?" I asked after a minute. 

"Your hair turned the exact same color as Lee, and your eyes look purple with blue." George said. 

"I thought I could look like everyone." I said, looking at the boys. They shrugged. 

"Let's go to the common room, I need to talk to someone." I said, but then I remember something. I turned to look at Fred who was wearing a sweatshirt with the Gryffindor logo in the back.

"Fred can I have your sweatshirt?" I asked him sweetly. He stared at me in confusion, but he took it off and handed it to me. 

"Thank you, I just don't want anyone to look at my hair." I told him, while pulling the cap over my head. 

Fred just laughed and shook his head.


	8. The metamorphmagus troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which she learns eyes are never quiet.

ROSE'S POV:

The four of us walked to the common room, I was hiding my hair with Fred's sweatshirt. I noticed the common room packed with people, but one head stuck out of everyone else. Keeping my head down, I approached Charlie and tapped on his shoulder. He turned to look at me and smiled. 

"Hiya Rosie? Do you need something?" asked Charlie sincerely. 

"I need to talk to you." I said, loud enough for only he to hear. I was staring at my feet the entire time. 

"Yeah, okay." He said. I turned on my heel and stalked to a corner, Charlie behind me. Once I was sure no one was looking I turned back at Charlie and slipped the sweatshirt off. My hair was now switching between a yellow-green tone and Ice blue. Charlie's eyes widened when he saw me, before he bursted out laughing. 

"It is not funny!" I told him, the irritation thick in my voice. 

"Oh how cute, your hair is back to normal but your eyes are now orange." Said Charlie as he studied me. 

"But I can't change my appearance at will!" I told him. Eyes turning to a yellow-green shade.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked confused. 

"I tried earlier, with Lee. But I can't I can only change my hair color, and apparently my eyes are out of my control." I informed Charlie. My eyes beginning to turn to black. 

"Okay calm down! I have a friend who is a metamorphmagus, we can talk to her tomorrow. She might know why, she studied a lot about them." Charlie's words seemed to calm me for a bit, but a snort escaped his mouth. 

"What now?" I asked him. 

"Sorry, it's just that for a second your eyes turned blue, before they went yellow greenish and back to their normal green." He said while trying his best not to crack up. Finally I gave in and started laughing with him, eyes turning purple. 

\---

I had managed to keep my emotions at check the next morning, and whenever someone spoke to me that wasn't the twins, Lee or Charlie, I looked down at my feet hiding my eyes. Charlie told me that after breakfast he will take me to see his friend. I was beginning to become nervous because, what if something was wrong with me? And that was the reason I couldn't change my appearance? 

Finally, Charlie walked over to me and told me to follow him. I said goodbye to the boys, and left the great hall. 

"Don't be nervous, it's going to be fine." Charlie told me. 

"How did you know I was nervous?" I asked him. 

"When you have a friend whose emotions change with their hair, you begin to take notice on what color means what." He shrugged. We walked to the courtyard, and sitting in a corner reading a book was a girl with pink bright bubblegum hair. Charlie and I began to make our way towards the girl, I tried to calm myself willing for my hair and eyes to turn to their original color. 

"Hey Charlie!" The girl greeted Charlie with a smile and then turned to me. "Hello, are you his sister? I thought you said Ginny was seven?" I felt myself flush, and willed myself to look down just incase my eyes changed. Charlie just laughed. 

"No. This is a friend of the twins, Rose. And for the record, we look nothing alike." Charlie said with a grin. 

"You're right. All the Weasley are covered in freckles, and she has not one of those." The girl smirked. "Anyways i'm Tonks. Pleasure to meet you." She extended her hand and I shook it. 

"So tell me Charlie, did you came all the way over here to introduce me to your brothers' friend?" Tonks asked in confusion, yet neither her eyes or her hair changed. 

"Rose here wanted to ask you something." Charlie informed her. 

"If it is another request for a snout, i'm sorry but I only do demonstrations on Mondays." Tonks told me. I laughed a little. 

"No actually I have a problem, and I was wondering if you could help me solve it." I finally looked at Tonks in the eye. Tonks gasped.

"Your eyes are amazing Rose, there so pretty. They look like diamonds." She told me. I flushed and I was sure my eyes changed again. 

"They changed!" She exclaimed "They're magenta!" 

"I can also do this." I told her, I looked at her hair and concentrating hard at changing my own. Tonks began to cheer. I looked at my hair and sure enough, it was now pink like hers. 

"I don't see the problem, little one." Tonks said. Charlie only watched in amusement. 

"The problem is, I can only change my hair color at will. My eyes change when ever they want to. And even though I concentrate, my face is always the same." I told her, I was beginning to feel desperate. I glanced to the window behind Tonks, and noticed how my eyes were black. 

"That is not problem Rose. There are different kind of metamorphmagus. Some at them can change their appearance willingly, while others are driven by emotion. Some people's eyes change color depending on their feelings, that can also happen with your hair. From what I am witnessing here, is that your hair color can change at your will but your eyes are depending on your emotions." Tonks informed me. I still didn't understand if it was a good thing or a bad thing, but I simply nodded at her words. 

"My recommendation though. Keep a piece of parchment or a notebook with you as well as a small mirror, and when you notice your eyes change write the emotion you are feeling with the color. That way you will know what each color means." She finished of. Instantly I felt relieved that it was not in fact a bad thing. Glancing to the window once again I noticed my blue eyes, I instantly knew what color was going first in my list. I thanked Tonks for her help and went into my bedroom. 

I grabbed a notebook from my tronk and tore a page. In it I wrote:

Color Code

Blue: relieved. 

Black: despair?

Magenta: Embarrassment? 

I figured since being a metamorphmagus was not exactly bad in the wizarding world, there was no need for me to hide it. However, I liked my auburn hair better than any color and since it was the only thing I could control I was keeping it that way. 'Maybe being a metamorphmagus wasn't such a bad thing' I thought to myself.


	9. The unexpected letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which she learns that love comes from different places.

ROSE'S POV:

I take it back, being a metamorphmagus sucks.Ever since the students found out, I receive 'petitions' for faces or snouts. It has been over a month since I discovered it, it was now December seventh. This meant we were even more close for Christmas, which depressed me. My parents still hadn't responded. I wanted to write them a letter explaining my metamorphmagus abilities, but I just couldn't come up with the words. 

Fred and I were sitting in the common room. Fred was finishing his essay on Bezoar and I was glaring at my parchment. I was thinking about everything my father had said to me the day at the platform, and how my mother ignored my letter. I was feeling down, and a tad sad. 

"Grey." Fred suddenly said, looking up from his essay and looking at me. 

"What?" I asked in confusion. 

"Your eyes. They are grey, my guess is sadness." He said, gazing at my eyes. I had asked my friends to inform me what colors my eyes took at what time, so that way I could discover what it meant easier. 

"Yeah, it is sadness." I breathed out, I took out my list out of my pocket. I had improved on the colors over the past month, the list now said: 

Color Code

True Blue: relieved, calm, relaxed

Magenta: Embarrassment

Black: despair, stress

Violet-Blue: Concentration, seriousness.

Light Blue: Tired, Sleepy

Emerald Green: mischief, energy

Yellow-Green: concerned, worried

Violet: Happy

Orange: Irritated, annoyed

Grey: Sadness

"What are you sad about?" Fred asked me. I looked over at him. 

"My parents, they continue to ignore the letter. I guess that just means i'm staying here for the holidays." 

"Rose I told you, you should come over to The Burrow for the holidays." Fred said in annoyance. The twins and Charlie had asked me numerous times to stay with them for christmas but I had decline every time. 

"Fred it's fine. Besides I don't want to intrude in your holidays." I told him, a bit annoyed myself that the boy would not just give up. 

"You won't intrude Rosie. Hell, even Percy asked you to join us." Fred huffed in exasperation. It was true, Percy had in fact been a last resort to make me come with them. However I declined, much to everyone's displeasure. 

"Drop it Freddie. I'm going to bed, goodnight." I told the boy, getting up from my sit. 

"Are you not finishing your letter?" Fred asked. 

"Not today i'm tired." I responded, already heading for the stairs. My eyes turning a light shade of blue. 

"Al right, Goodnight." Fred called after me. 

Once I arrived my dorm I collapsed in my bed. We were supposed to be leaving for holidays December tenth, which was only three days away. As much as I wanted to go to the burrow, I really didn't want to be a burden. I only got along with the twins, Percy, and Charlie, and if I was right they had at least three more siblings. I had only met Molly twice and she was nice, but I didn't know her husband or anyone else. Before I could overthink more, sleep called for me. 

\---

The next morning, I woke up to someone hitting me with a pillow. I looked up and looked over at the beds, Amara's bed was empty since she had decided to move permanently from the dorm. She now sleeps with the second year girls. I felt another pillow hit my face and I turned to glare at Angelina. 

"Your boys are calling you." She huffed and went back to sleep. 

"They are not 'my boys'" I said through gritted teeth, but Angelina only waved her hand at me. 

I got changed in a red sweater and a pair of black jeans, I also put on my boots and a jacket. I grabbed my gloves and my hat, and put them on my pocket. I headed down the stairs and found my three best friends waiting patiently at the feet of the staircase. 

"Morning boys." I called once I reached the common room. 

"Morning Rosie." They all chimed at the same time. I would have founded funny another time but not now, my parents were still running through my head and my eyes were grey. We walked to the great hall and Lee was telling us about the vacation to Switzerland he was taking for christmas. I faked smiles, but my eyes would give me up. I urged them not to stop, and that I was okay with staying at Hogwarts for christmas. But apparently they knew me better, which instantly warmed my heart. 

We were mid-way to breakfast when the owls started to deliver the post, I didn't even turned to look at them since I knew my parents weren't writing. Beside me Fred grabbed a piece of parchment and began scribbling in it furiously. Before I could ask him what was he writing, an owl dropped a letter right in front of me. I stared at it in shock and a little fear at was it might say. I grabbed the letter but the writing didn't belong to either of my parents. I opened the letter and it read: 

Dear Rose, 

I hope you are having an amazing time at Hogwarts dear. Fred tells me you are doing very good at your lessons, that makes me very happy. He also told me that you are helping the twins with their school work, for which I am very thankful. 

However, yesterday I received a letter from all my sons. They told me about your row with your parents. This is why I am inviting you to The Burrow for the holidays. You are no intrusion Rose. No eleven year old child deserves to spent christmas alone, and I know Ginny would be thrilled to have another girl in the house. I hope you accept and if you don't I will still owl you your present. 

Lots of love, Molly weasley.

I couldn't believe it. Mrs. Weasley actually wanted me over for christmas, and even if I declined I would receive a present from her. I over the moon of excited. I grabbed a piece of parchment from my bag and wrote: 

Dear Mrs. Weasley, 

I would love to stay over for the holidays. I said no at first because I thought I would be an intrusion, thank you for making me see that was not the case. 

Lots of love in return, Rose L. 

I tied the letter to the owl and it went off. My smile was big on my face. I turned to see the twins, Charlie and Percy all smiling in victory. 

"You coming for the holidays?" George asked hopefully. I nodded and the four boy did a little cheer before they began to laugh. Fred slid a piece of parchment under my hand and nodded for me to read it. 

Your reaction to mum's letter by Fred Weasley 

Lime greenish: you looked shocked

Ice blue: Your eyes fluttered with a little fear I think? 

Yellow: You seemed confused and curious. 

Violet: happiness. 

Light purple: Pretty sure excitement. 

By the way your hair is purple right now. 

I grabbed a piece of my hair and sure enough it was purple. I bursted out laughing, and hugged Fred. Thanking him for the letter and for the color code, it really did help. Fred just laughed.


	10. Christmas at the Burrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which she wishes for a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long emotional chapter

ROSE'S POV: 

Since I wasn't spending christmas at Hogwarts, it seemed like I was now obligated to write to my parents. I tried to argue with Charlie about how my parents haven't even answered my first letter, but he threatened to sit me down on a chair in the common room, and stand in front of me until I wrote something to them. 

I was currently sitting in the common room, parchment in the table, quill in my hand, the twins cracking up beside me, and Charlie in front of me. Yep. I refused to write anything, but apparently Charlie's threads weren't empty. 

"Come on Rose, you know we can't take you home without telling your parents about it." Charlie complained, after sitting in a chair on the other side of the table for nearly forty minutes. 

"I don't want to write to them!" I declared, anger bubbling in my skin. 

"Red!" Fred announced. "You are angry, I believe red for anger." 

"Whatever, I am not writing a letter. You can not make me." I said stubbornly. 

"Well until you write to your parents, none of us are getting up from this table." Charlie orderend. The twins opened their mouths to protest, but Charlie quickly shut them out. I sighted, admitting that I was not getting away until I wrote something, and started writing. 

Dear mum, 

Recently I discovered a new ability, I am a metamorphmagus. That means that my hair and eyes change color depending on my emotions. My friends here are helping me discover what each color means. However I have no control over my eyes, only my hair. Sometimes when I am to distracted, my hair will change its color to match my eyes. It is quite fascinating to be honest. 

Either way, this is not the reason for my letter. As you may know, christmas holidays are approaching. My first thought was to stay here since you didn't respond my letter, so I figured you were still upset. But now, my friends have invited me to their household for christmas. Remember the Weasley family, mum? I will be spending holidays with them, don't worry though I will see you in the summer. 

Happy christmas, Rose L. 

I finished my letter and handed it over to Charlie so he could send it. He smiled gratefully and took of to the owerly. I sighed and looked down to my hands. I wondered what my parents would say about it. Whatever they had to say, they wouldn't be fast enough. By this time tomorrow I would be at the burrow. 

\---

I woke up and immediately took a shower, I changed into a big fuzzy sweater and boots. I looked out the window, and saw snow outside. I grabbed my trunk and headed to the common room since today we were heading to the burrow. Down in the common room, was Percy and Charlie clearly waiting for us. 

"Good morning." I greeted the redheads. 

"'Morning!" They said together. 

"Are the twins not down yet?" I asked them as I sat on an armchair near the couch they were sitting at. 

"No, and if they don't hurry we are losing the train." Percy said annoyed. I found that a bit amusing. 

"Don't worry, Perce, the twins will be down at any minute now." Charlie told his brother, but he was staring at my eyes. 

"Is something on my face?" I asked him. 

"I still find your eyes changing color entertaining." Charlie told me while grinning. I smirked at his words. Charlie was about the only one who didn't ask me to change my hair color or my appearance, well Percy didn't ask me about it either but I doubt he even took notice, he is always doing homework, or telling the twins off. 

The twins finally came down stairs, and we started to walk to the station in Hogsmeade. We had already missed breakfast, lucky for me Charlie went on a quick muffin run and gave them to Percy and I. I noticed Fred glance at me various time while walking. When he noticed that I caught him, he cleared his throat loudly and said:

"The blue eyes look good on you, ya know." I felt myself blush as the boys laughed. 

"Yeah, and the pink hair looks nice too." George said, I instantly shook my head and my hair turned back to dark red. I glared at the twins all the way to the platform. Once we got in the train, we found a compartment with Lee. Percy and Charlie went over to their own friend. All the way back the boys talked about quidditch and pranks, I just slept the whole ride. 

FRED'S POV: 

Even though she is going to the burrow with us, Rose was still upset about her parents lack of response. I noticed because when she is not concentrating or when someone else talks about their own parents, her eyes flash grey with sadness. She is getting better at controlling her hair. But now that she is sleeping peacefully against my shoulder, her hair is a true blue color. Not ice blue, or dark blue, or the blue she gets when she is tired even though that looks more like green. This blue is just that, blue. She decided this blue ment she was relaxed and calm. I must've been staring at her for too long because we were now at King Cross. I shook her shoulder lightly once the students started to descend.

She opened her eyes, and both, her hair and eyes, were yellow with confusion. As fast as her hair turned yellow, it turned back to her normal red. Her eyes still yellow.

"We are here." I announced. She yawned and nodded her head before getting up, her eyes light blue. 

Rose's POV: 

We were descending the train with Lee. I began looking for the redhead of Mrs. Weasley, I started to feel nervous. Lee spotted his family, and said his goodbyes. Finally we spotted Mrs. Weasley on her own, I thought she would bring her other children. We came close to her and she drew us all in hugs. 

"Mum, where are Ginny and Ron?" Charlie asked once she finished hugging us all. 

"They're back home with Bill dear." Mrs. Weasley informed him, while turning to me. 

"Bill's here?" Charlie asked, the enthusiasm big on his voice. Mrs. Weasley nodded. 

"Rose dear, we are all so pleased to be having you for christmas. Ginny is ecstatic." Mrs. Weasley told me. I felt relieved at her words and her eyes widen. 

"Oh right," Fred started once he saw this. "Mum, Rose is metamorphmagus. Her eyes change color with her emotions, she can't control them." He explained. 

"That is just wonderful dear." Mrs. Weasley smiled. I smiled back at her and she explained that we were getting back by Floo. Since I had never traveled by Floo powder, Charlie took me alongside him. In an open and close of eyes, and after feeling like I was going to be sick, I was at the burrow's living room.

There was a couch and a coffee table. Everything looked so homey, and welcoming. Charlie pulled me out of the fireplace just in time for the twins to step out of it. As soon as Mrs. Weasley stepped out of the fireplace, a little girl ran down the stairs. Her fiery red hair reached her mid-back and she was covered in freckles. She had big brown eyes, and she looked like the tiny girl version of the twins. 'Ginny' I thought. I remembered her from the day at Diagon Alley, but right now she looked taller. 

"Fred! George!" Ginny yelled in happiness when she saw them. She launched herself at the twins and giggled as they tried to push her back, I had to recognized she had a strong grip. She finally let the twins go, and turned to hug Percy instead. Percy hugged his sister lightly, as she buried her head in his body. Finally she turned to Charlie and without missing a beat, he swooped her up her feet and began spinning her in circles as she laughed. 

Ginny then turned to me and smiled, I smiled back. 

"Hi, Rose!" Ginny said. 

"Hello Ginny, how are you?" I asked her politely. 

"I'm good. How is Hogwarts? Did you get to fly a broom? Did you see a unicorn? Did you fought a troll?" the girl began to bombard me with questions, while everyone else laughed. I looked around nervous, and Ginny gasped in surprise. I turned to look at her in confusion and her eyes immediately lit up.

"Can you change your hair to any color?" Ginny asked amused. 

"I think so." I answered uncertainty.

"Can you do purple?" Ginny asked me with so much hope, that I couldn't say no. 

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley warned her daughter. 

"Er, I think." I told Ginny. I looked at her, and willed my hair to turn purple. Ginny jumped in excitement. She gripped my arm tightly. 

"Do green next!" She urged me. I looked over at the twins and they were cracking up. I turned to Charlie and he had a smile in his face. 

"Ginny leave her alone, she is not a show animal." Charlie told Ginny. The little girl scold. 

"Ginny go get Bill and Ron, quickly." Mrs. Weasley ordered. Ginny ran back up stairs yelling and knocking on doors.

"Rose you will be staying with Ginny, you just tell us if she gives you any trouble." Mrs. Weasley told me. 

"It doesn't bother me, Mrs. Weasley. I think it's cute that she got so excited." I told her. Mrs. Weasley then left to the kitchen. I looked to the twins to see them pouting my way. Charlie and Percy had gone upstairs a while ago. 

"What's with the faces?" I asked the twins. 

"Oh, so Ginny can do loads of hair colour petitions but if we asked you, you go mental." Fred declared. I laughed at their jealousy. 

"Boys, Ginny is a little girl. You shouldn't get jealous because I complied to her petitions." I told them, still amused. 

"Well can you do blue next?" George asked hopefully, giving me puppy dog eyes. I willed my hair to turn to a blood red color, they both took a step back since they related that color with anger. I laughed and allowed my hair to turn violet with happiness. 

\---

We were about to have dinner. I still hadn't met Bill, and I spended all the afternoon with Ginny turning my hair to different colors. The twins were hanging out with Ginny and I, but they were constantly telling Ginny to go play with Ron. Ginny ignored them when they suggested since she said that she rather spend time with her new best friend. 

"Come on, Gin. Rose is our best friend, not yours." Fred began to fight with his little sister. 

"Rose is my best friend too." Ginny replied stubbornly. 

"No! I met her first!" Fred yelled at her. 

"Only because you crashed into her!" Ginny yelled back. George had given up fighting with Ginny an hour ago, so we were both sitting in Ginny's bed watching them fight. 

"You know what? Why don't we let Rose decide who her best friend is." Fred told her, and they both turned to me. 

"Oh no, Fred Weasley. You are not putting me in the middle of your fight!" I told the boy. Eyes turning orange. They were about to argue some more when Mrs. Weasley called us. 

"Children! Dinner's ready!" Instantly, sounds of footsteps sounded all over the house. Without missing a beat, Fred gripped my wrist and pulled me downstairs. Ginny yelling in the distance. He ran all the way to the kitchen and forced me to the seat besides him, George on my other side. Soon the dinner table began to fill in. Charlie was in front of me, Percy on his side, Ron on his other side, and Ginny on Ron's other side. Then, a tall young man with messy hair and a fang earring sat next to Fred. He looked as if he didn't even notice me, I guessed it was because of my hair. Normally my hair was a tad darker, while the twins' was lighter and more towards the colour of fire, but I changed it to look exactly like Ginny's who's hair was the exact same shade as everyone else in her family. 

Fred and George glared at their older brother until he turned our way. Fred nodded his head on my way, and who I assumed was Bill, widened his eyes in surprise.

"Hello there, i'm Bill." He told me as he extended his hand for me to shake. 

"Rose Lightbourn." I told him as I shook his hand. His eyes were slowly studying mine. I looked into his eyes and watched as he almost fell out of his chair. My hair and eyes were now emerald green with mischief. I began to laugh with the twins, Ginny, Charlie, Ron, and even Percy was laughing. When Bill processed what was happening, he began to laugh as well. 

"That's our best friend!" The twins said at the same time, while swinging their arms around my shoulders. 

"So you are Fred and George in girl version?" Bill asked amused. 

"Not really, i've just been hanging out with these two for too long." I told him. My eyes and hair turning pink. Ginny was watching me with stars in her eyes. There was a loud crack outside, and Fred nudge my shoulder. The twins were planning on playing a prank on their dad. I shook my head and my hair went back to red, my eyes were emerald green with mischief. I kept my head down when the door swung opened. 

"After noon, Weasleys!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed. There were loud greetings from each of his children, my head was still down. Mr. Weasley then did a mental headcount. At first he looked okay with the number of people in his table, but then his eyes snapped in my direction. 

"And who are you?" Mr. Weasley asked me. Before Mrs. Weasley or I could answer, Fred and George gasped and choked on their drinks. Mr. Weasley turned to them instead. 

"Who is she?!" Fred asked surprised. 

"What do you mean who is she?" George asked him. Mr. Weasley stood there in shook, as he looked towards Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and back at me. 

"That's Rosie of course." Charlie said, now joining our prank. Everyone else nodded their heads. 

"Come on dad, next you are going to tell us you don't remember Brian?" Bill told his father. Mr. Weasley's eyes widened. 

"Or Gerard?" Ginny said. 

"Or Rae?" Ron told him. 

"Or Christina." Charlie commented. 

"Or Freya" said Fred. 

"Or Gianna." George managed to say, he was trying to control his laughter. 

"Or Phebe." Percy now joined in the prank. I was surprised Mrs. Weasley let this go so far. 

"I-I-um..." Mr. Weasley stammered. No one could contain it any longer, everyone burst out laughing. Mr. Weasley stared at us with confusion. I was practically gasping for air at this point. Everyone finally settled down, I stood up and walked over to Mr. Weasley. 

"I'm not your daughter Mr. Weasley. My name is Rose Lightbourn, i'm friends with the twins." I told him as I shook his hand. My hair went back to its normal color, and Mr. Weasley's face turned into understanding and realive.

"The other prankster?" He asked me once we were all sat in the table. 

"Sometimes." I responded and everyone laughed. 

"Oi, Rose!" Charlie said. I turned to him. 

"Oliver said he watched you on your flying lessons. I'm captain of the Gryffindor team, next year i'm losing some of my chasers. He says you are really good, do you mind if I watch you do some laps tomorrow?" He asked me. 

"You mean, like a try-out?" I asked him with slight panic. I didn't even know quidditch. Sure the game I had been to were fun to watch, and I was getting better at understanding the game. But playing? For the team? 

"Yeah. Wood says that you really are the best in your class. If you don't like quidditch i'm not making you play, but what do you say a quick game tomorrow? Just to test you? And if you like it, and you are as good as Wood says, you have a guaranteed spot on the team next year." He stated. Everyone's eyes widened when he said that. Fred and George were asking him how come they didn't have a guaranteed spot, but I tuned them out. 

"Okay." I said suddenly. Everyone's jaws, but Charlie's, were wide opened in surprise. The twins looked ecstatic. 

"Great, tomorrow after breakfast." Charlie informed me. I nodded. Slowly everyone began to eat again. 

After that we all went to sleep and when I reached my bed, I slept like a rock.

\---

I woke up to the smell of bacon the next morning. I rolled over on my side, and saw that Ginny was no longer in her bed. I glanced around her bedroom, but there was not a single watch in sight. I got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom to get ready. I was wearing Fred's Gryffindor jacket with a pair of girl trousers, I also put an extra sweater under the jacket and a pair of gloves. I walked down the stairs towards the table. Mrs. Weasley was cooking breakfast, Charlie, Ginny, and the twins were eating what she had prepared. 

"Good morning." I greeted everyone. All heads turned to me, and they greeted me back. 

"Help yourself breakfast dear. There is plenty for everyone." Mrs. Weasley informed me. I happily complied and served myself a big plate of bacon, sausage, and scrambled eggs. When I finished I offered to help Mrs. Weasley do the dishes, but with a move of her wand they washed themselves. Charlie grabbed my wrist and pulled me outside, the twins hot in our heels. Charlie reached over to a cupboard, and pulled three broomsticks. He handed me one of them. 

"Rose, you are using Bill's old broomstick. Fred, George which of you is going to help me?" Charlie asked the twins. Fred and George shared a glance, and Fred sprinted to Charlie snatching the broom he was holding. George stood there scolding at his brother. Fred stood there proudly. 

"Rose when I say 'go' you are going to fly over to the hoops over there." Charlie instructed, while pointing at three hoops. "I will play as keeper, and Fred is going to try and take away the quaffle. You okay with that?" He asked. I nodded. 

"Great so mount for broom." He told me. "Go!" He yelled, and I dashed through the air. 

Charlie was already at the hoop. So spearing one glance over my shoulder, I sped over to the hoops. I could feel the adrenaline in my veins as I sped faster on my broom. Fred was right behind me, he was trying to take away the quaffle. Out of nowhere, I spinned in the air, catching both Fred and Charlie off guard and threw the quaffle through the ring on my left. Charlie was dumbstruck. 

"Can we go again?" I asked him. 

Fred's POV: 

Charlie was already at the hoop. Rose speared a look at me and she sped over to the hoops. I was right behind Rose, her hair was violet-blue with concentration before rapidly shifting to green, mischief. 'What is she planning?' I thought inside myself. Then she spinned in the air, catching us in surprise and concern. In mid spin, her hair turned to a light shade of red I had never seen before. This shade didn't look like anger, it look like passion. And sure enough, she scored. Charlie was dumbstruck, and I couldn't believe what I saw. Charlie was the captain of the team, and he was beat by an eleven year old? 

"Can we go again?" Rose asked Charlie, her eyes never changing back to their normal green. It took a minute for Charlie to process what she just asked, but when he spoke I was the one dumbstruck. 

"Rose Lightbourn, you have a guaranteed spot on the team!" Rose's hair turned light purple with excitement. 

ROSE'S POV: 

We played everyday after that. I decided to accept Charlie's proposal on the team. The more time I spend on a broomstick, the more I liked it. 

\---

Today was Christmas morning, I was awoken as someone smacked me with a pillow. I opened my eyes and saw my two favourite twins standing with identical grins in their faces. 

"Morning Rosie Posie!" They yelled in unison. I quirked an eyebrow, my hair turning yellow. I figured that since Gin and Ron, not to mention the rest of the family, absolutely loved all the colours my hair could change, I would just let my hair change at its own will while I was at the burrow. 

"Rosie Posie?" I asked them with amusion. My hair and eyes turning a light shade of pink. 

"Fred came up with it." George said, Fred jabbed his brother in the gut. I laughed at their antics. 

"Al right, leave so I can get changed." I told the twins. 

"Fine. Just hurry up, we want to open presents." Fred said as they left through the door. I felt happy at the fact that my two best friends were waiting for me to open presents. I changed into a pink jumper and jeans. I went down the stairs, and saw the whole Weasley family sitting near the christmas tree waiting for me. I stood shooked, there really was no need to wait for me. But I guess this is the way things are done in the family. 

Mrs. Weasley handed everyone a box, including me and ushered us to open it. In the box, was a green jumper with a golden 'R' in the front. I looked around, and noticed everyone was puttin on their own jumper with their initials in it. I was at lost of words, I didn't even know what color my eyes or hair was. My parents didn't even sent me a letter, but Mrs. Weasley had known me for about two weeks and she had knitted me a jumper. A jumper that was exactly the same as all her other children. I slid the jumper on and smiled, I still couldn't utter a word. I got up from my seat on the floor, and walked over Mrs. Weasley. 

Everyone was looking at me curiously. I was now in front of Mrs. Weasley. Without a word I flung my arms around her shoulders and hugged her tightly, I felt a couple of tears run down my cheeks but I didn't bother wiping them of. 'What is it with these people and their comforting hugs?' I asked myself. I muttered a few thank you's and finally let go of Molly. 

I opened the rest of my presents, which were a box of candies from Honeydukes from all the Weasleys. There was a big box, a small box, and a letter in front of me. 

I grabbed the letter and gasped when I recognized the letter. It was my mum's handwriting. Fred was on my right side and I leaned on him for support, my hands were shaking. Fred looked over at me confused and I showed him the letter. He understood what this meant and excused us both to the kitchen. 

"Should I open it?" I asked him once we were alone. 

"I don't know Rose, do you want to open it?" He asked me. 

"I'm curious but i'm also scared." I told him honestly. I took a deep breath and read the letter out loud. Fred listening closely. 

"Rose, 

Your father and I read your first letter and decided to ignore it. I must say, I do not understand anything about the color changing eyes or hair. For that reason when you return home on the summer, you better keep it under control. Your father and I have also decided on investigating who your real parents are, and if they are wizards like you-" I choked on the last sentence, but willed myself to continue.

"Once we find out who your birth parents are, you are free to go with them. I must also say, your father is livid about you spending your holidays with that family. He says he will have a talk with you once you come home. I warn you to not step over the line Rose. 

Enjoy your christmas, your mother."

At this point I was in tears and my hair was grey in sadness and hopelessness. Fred quickly pulled me to him, and allowed me to cry on his shoulder. We stayed like that for a couple minutes, Fred rubbing circles on my back while trying to comfort me. Once he let me go, I wiped my eyes on my jumper. 

"Sorry." I apologized to Fred. He stood confused. 

"What are you sorry about? About rightfully crying? I don't think so Rose. Don't apologize, that is what friends are for." He told me, smiling comfortably. 

"About not telling you I was adopted." I murmured softly, yet loud enough for him to hear. 

"That is your business. I have no right to be upset. Now come one, you still have to more presents." He said as he ushered me to the living room once again. 

FRED'S POV: 

"What are you sorry about? About rightfully crying? I don't think so Rose. Don't apologize, that is what friends are for." I told her, smiling. 

"About not telling you I was adopted." She said softly. Her hair was switching between cloud grey and white. I had no idea what white meant though. I would have to figure it out. 

"That is your business. I have no right to be upset. Now come one, you still have to more presents." I told her, it was true. She had her reasons for not telling me she was adopted and I wasn't going to push it. I didn't ask her if she was alright, I knew she wasn't. Instead, I took her to the living room. Once we entered once again everyone shoot me confused glances but I shook my head at them. 

"Open the big one first." I told Rose. She opened it and her eyes shifted to lime green, before turning violet. George and I had thought on giving her a charm bracelet. That way we can help her fill it every year with new charms. This year we got her a rainbow charm, representing her eyes, and a lion charm, representing Gryffindor. 

"It's beautiful." Rose said. Her hair was now purple with excitement. She put it on and smiled. She then opened the next present, I thought about getting her a pocket mirror. That way, she could carry it around everywhere and figure out the colors of her eyes. She flung her arms around my neck and I hugged her tightly. 

'Yup' I thought 'All in all, it was a good holiday.'


	11. The 'L' Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which her heart lies to her.

ROSE'S POV: 

We were finally returning to school after the holidays. Even though I had a great time with everyone over the day, at night I would think of my mother's letter. I couldn't help but wonder what would happen when I got back. My parents weren't stone cold, but they were never the affectionate type either. They never told each other the L word, and never said it to me either. Dad was often busy working, and mum was always making me study. The first time my parents got mad at me I was five. I wanted to go play with our neighbours, but my mother wouldn't let me. My neighbours played for the next couple of days as well, so I decided to sneak out for a couple of minutes to play with them. Either way, before I could step out of the house my mother yanked me back from my arm. She had beated me up and told me that it would be worse the next time I tried something. 

When ever I did something wrong, my mother would slap me or pull my hair. My father never objected, in fact he had some goes at me as well. I didn't understand the severity of their action until one day, my mother was in a rampage of rage and with a knife she slit open my right wrist. I will never forget the look on her face, it was a mixture of glee, guilt, panic, and shock. 

After that one time, my mother never hurt me again. I suspected she was scared that if someone were to find out, she'd end up in muggle prison. My father however, didn't mind at all, as he kept up the beatings whenever I did anything that wasn't perfect. Over time I learned to be indifferent towards the situation, almost numb. 

"Rose?" I heard a voice, I turned to my right side and saw Fred staring at me with concern. We were currently on our way back to school, the twins and I were sharing a compartment with Lee. 

"Yeah?" I answered Fred. 

"We are almost there, you should change into your robes." Fred told me. I nodded and grabbed my robes from my trunk, I left the compartment without a word. 

FRED'S POV:

All the way back to Hogwarts, neither Rose or I spoke. She seemed to be thinking something over, and I was remembering the letter that her parents send her. George did a comment about how we needed to put on our robes. I looked over at Rose and saw her staring out the window. 

"Rose?" I asked her. She turned to look at me and her eyes were white. I still hadn't figured out what the color meant, but I was sure it meant nothing nice. 

"Yeah?" She answered. Her voice held no emotion, her eyes didn't shift to another colour once. She sounded hollow and void. 

"We are almost there, you should change into your robes." I informed her. She nodded and left the compartment. I looked over at Lee and George who were chatting carelessly. 

"What is going on with you?" George asked me. Lee turned to face me as well. 

"I'm worried about her." I told them. Lee's face was filled with confusion, and George's face drew back to understandment before it shifted to confusion. 

"Wait! Because of the letter?" George asked.

"What letter?" Lee asked. I wasn't sure if Lee knew that Rose was adopted and I didn't want to give out more information then needed. 

"Does it have something to do with the fact that she is adopted?" Lee asked when we didn't answer his first question. George's and my eyebrows shot up in shock. He knew? 

"How do you know about that?" I asked Lee. 

"I overheard a conversation that she was having with Charlie before Halloween. Any ways, what letter?" Lee asked again. 

"You knew since Halloween?" George asked in shock.

"And you didn't tell us?" I was really beginning to get annoyed. 

"It was not my secret to share. What is wrong with the letter?" Lee was being persistent. And before I could tell him to drop it, words started to pour out of George's mouth. 

"On christmas, Rose received a letter from her mother. The letter was horrible to say the least. It basically said that once she got home on the summer, she was going to have hell." I glared at him angrily. Sure the letter said some horrible stuff, but George skipped the important thing. 

"Her mother confirmed the fact that they decided to ignore her first letter. Her parents also decided to seek out for her birth parents, they basically told her once they found out who they where, she was becoming their problem. Rose's mother is upset about her eyes and hair changing constantly. Her father is angry at her for having christmas at our place." I finished resumming the letter. Rose had decided to tell George about the letter a few days prior, and she commented on wanting Lee to know. She also said that she couldn't find the words to tell Lee. 

"Do you think they will hurt her?" Lee asked what we were all thinking. She had never mentioned anything about being hurt by her parents, but she never really talked about her parents either way. 

"I hope not. I mean her mother didn't even write her an 'I love you' or a 'I hope you are well'." I huffed in exasperation. 

"Well did you not see the letter she send before christmas?" George asked the both of us. We both shook our heads and George sighed. 

"She didn't either." He said quietly. Some things made a little more sense now that my brother said that. How she flinched at every touch, and how if she where to hug you she'd hold on to you as if you were to disappear. Maybe she was afraid that if she let go, we would disappear in thin air. Perhaps if she talked to Charlie, Rose would feel better. It seemed to me that Charlie knew more about Rose than George and I. Before I could ponder on the thought, Rose arrived to the compartment and sat besides me. 

I tried to spark conversation with her, but nothing would budge. Eventually Rose told me she was tired and drifted to sleep. 

ROSE'S POV: 

"Wakey Wakey, Rosie and Freddie!" I heard the voice of Lee yell. I opened my eyes and turned over to my side. I was resting my head on Fred's shoulder, and he was resting his head on my own with his arm around my shoulder. 

"Wutsgoinon?" Fred asked as his head left mine.

"We are here, now hurry up." George yelled. I yawned and got out of the compartment with the boys behind me. Finally Lee feel into place with me and slipped an arm around me. I quirked up an eyebrow, my eyes turning yellow. 

"You and Fred looked comfortable." Lee whispered in my ear. I elbowed him in the gut. 

"It was a joke!" he said as he catched up with me again. This time the twins feel into step with us. 

The four of us began walking towards the carriages, they were being pulled by big black winged horses. They looked almost dead, except they weren't. I paused to look at the horse that was pulling our carriage. They boys looked at each other in confusion but I ignored their looks. 

"They are beautiful, in their own way." I told them.

"What are you talking about?" Fred asked, concerned. 

"The horses, or at least I think they are horses." I told him while I examined the creatures.

"What horses?" George asked me. I turned my head to look at him in confusion. 

"The ones that are pulling the carriages." I told him sternly. My eyes flashed orange in annoyance. They still looked at me with disbelief. 

"They are right there, do you not see them?" I asked them. Percy was now by my side with Penelope on he is other side. Both of their faces looked as if they'd seen a ghost.

"Can you describe what you see please Rose." Percy asked me. His eyes were filled with worry and... was it pity?

"Well, big black horse looking winged creatures." I told him and Penelope.

"You can see the thestrals?" Penelope asked me.

"Uh, yes?" I responded. I watched as a tear slip out of her eyes. Percy's eyes were filled with hurt. 

"I'm sorry." Penelope whispered before she pulled me for a tight hug. I just stood there stiffly, I had no idea what to do or say. She pulled away from me and walked away. Percy offered me a smile and walked away. 

I turned to look at the boys and said, "This school just keeps getting stranger by the second." 

The boys laughed at my comment and we boarded the carriage. 

'Perhaps only girls can see them.' I thought to myself.


End file.
